


Crushing on the Bully

by rockleah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Castiel, Fluff, High School AU, Lame Bullying via Gabriel and Michael, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, One Shot, They're 14 so of course they think they're being cool by calling people nerds, freshman Dean failing to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockleah/pseuds/rockleah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU: Where Dean is a bit of a bully and annoys Castiel to no end. One shot of cute 14-year-old Dean and Cas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing on the Bully

Ever since the first day of high school, Castiel has always admired Dean Winchester. He was outgoing and loud and so funny. Castiel always wanted to be like that in a sense, but he was quiet and studious and not at all anything like Dean Winchester.

Not only that, but Dean had the tendency to pick on him. Castiel didn’t really like it all that much, but he didn’t say anything about it. Most of it wasn’t that bad anyway. That’s what Castiel would tell himself. He kind of liked the attention. Despite this, every day at school he would try to avoid Dean, and somehow Dean would find him. How this was possible, Castiel didn’t want to know.

Dean would approach him and do something like bump into him and laugh and say, “Oops, sorry!” Maybe trip him, help him up, and push him into the lockers. Steal his belongings and make him retrieve them. One time he messed up Castiel’s hair as he stood at his locker. All of this while laughing. He didn’t really say much to Castiel, and that really puzzled him. If Dean was so bent on humiliating him, why not call him names? Why not call him a loser as he fell? Why just laugh? Castiel has seen Dean call other people names so many times. Why not him? Was Castiel just not worth Dean’s time to insult? And why should that make him so mad?

Despite all of this, Castiel still couldn’t stop his stupid feelings of actually liking Dean Winchester. It was stupid really, but Dean was always on his mind. His stupid face, stupid laugh, his stupid nose, his stupid green eyes, his stupid freckles, his stupid lips— _oh no_ —stupid, stupid, stupid! Even his best friend Anna called him stupid for liking him.

“All he does is bully you! You can’t like him!”

“I know, I know—but he’s just so—I don’t know!” Castiel put his face in his hands.

“This has been going on all year! You need to stand up to him!”

“How? I mean, it’s not that bad! He doesn’t even do stuff to me around his friends.”

“So? What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I don’t know, but whenever he calls someone out he always has his friends with him.”

“Castiel! Forget about Dean! He’s just a big bully.”

And did Castiel try.

 

On his way to his locker one day after lunch, Dean stole his phone out of his pocket.

“Need this?” he asked with the biggest grin Castiel has ever seen.

“Yes, actually. If you could give it back—”

“Nope!” Dean walked away.

Castiel looked around and saw that none of Dean’s friends were in sight. He sighed, got what he needed from his locker and went after Dean.

“Dean,” Castiel called, rather annoyed.

“Wow, stalking me much?” Dean still had that shit-eating grin on his face.

“I need my phone back.”

“Yeah? Well, why don’t you take it from me?”

Castiel noticed his phone was in Dean’s hand. He reached for it and Dean would pull his arm away. Dean was only a bit taller than him, so it was useless for Dean to try and put it over his head. The whole time he was laughing.

Castiel managed to grab Dean’s wrist and take his phone with his other hand. Their fingers brushed and he could feel himself start to blush. He walked away, not saying a word. Dean was so frustrating!

“I’ll get you next time!” Dean continued to laugh.

Castiel was extremely angry. Stupid Dean and his stupid laughter and his stupid attractive face. He hoped he wasn’t sprouting a blush.

This time though, Dean’s friends saw him picking on Castiel. Gabriel and Michael stood in front of him, sporting twin smirks. This wasn’t good.

“Dean! You didn’t tell us about this loser!” Michael yelled as he approached Castiel.

Castiel felt himself grow a bit uneasy. Dean picking on him was fine, just not Michael and Gabriel.

“He’s definitely a nerd!” Gabriel snorted.

Castiel still had his back to Dean as his friends descended upon him.

“No, guys—uh—I—” he sounded uncomfortable with the situation.

_Why?_ Castiel wondered.

“I would like to get to class,” Castiel stated, trying to get past Michael and Gabriel.

They looked at each other and proceeded to take Castiel’s backpack off his shoulders and empty it out in front of him, then throw his backpack in his face.

“Pick that up loser!” Michael said.

The two laughed and started to walk away and others around started to laugh, too as Castiel began to pick up his notebooks, pencils, pens, and assortment of papers scattered across the floor. This was the worst of anything Dean’s ever done to him. Everyone was watching him, they all looked down on him. He fought the urge to cry as he began to reorganize his backpack.

“Cas?”

Castiel was surprised Dean was addressing him, especially with a nickname. Surprised and angry. “Go away Dean, you and your friends have done enough. Unless you’re not done? Want to call me a loser, too?”

“No, no—I didn’t know what they were doing—I didn’t want them to—”

“Why do you even care? You’ve never cared, Dean! You always picked on me! This should be the icing on the cake, right?” Castiel then whispered, “Why don’t you just leave me alone?”

Dean walked away after that, and Castiel was grateful. He didn’t need this, he didn’t need such annoyance in his life. People calling him a loser, calling him a nerd, calling him— _Dean never called him names_. Sure, he did pretty annoying things, but he never really hurt him like this.

_It doesn’t matter._ Castiel thought. He was just like Gabriel and Michael, pulling pranks and picking on people.

He got to the last class of the day late, then went home and plopped on his bed, exhausted and done with stupid Dean and his stupid friends. Why did they think they could bully him like this? Why did they think they were better than everyone else? He took out his phone, the thing that caused this whole ordeal, and tossed it on the ground. He didn’t want to talk to anyone.

 

Castiel was not looking forward to going to school. He didn’t want to face Dean or Michael or Gabriel. He wanted to be invisible. He didn’t want to be seen. He tried to make himself look small as he entered the school, and went straight to his locker, trying not to see anyone or have anyone see him. He opened his locker only to have it slam shut.

“Hey loser.”

“Michael,” Castiel said as evenly as possible. He was really irritated.

“What’cha doin’ today, loser?” Gabriel asked.

Castiel honestly couldn’t understand why Gabriel was able to bully people when he was shorter than most of the students here. “I’m here to learn.”

They laughed. “Learn! What a nerd!”

Castiel sighed as he noticed other students snickering and grinning at the scene. “Right, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to open my locker.”

“Nope!” Gabriel popped the p.

Castiel began to walk away just as Dean walked up. “What are you guys doing?”

“Picking on this loser here,” Michael explained.

“He’s not a loser.”

Castiel looked at Dean. He looked so sincere, so— _angry?_

“You’re right, Dean. He’s a super loser!” the two cracked up as Dean stood his ground, unamused.

“No, stop making fun of him.”

“Why? Why do you care? You were picking on him!”

Dean stepped in front of Castiel. “Back off!”

“Okay geez, what’s got your panties in a bunch, Winchester?” Michael shook his head as he and Gabriel retreated.

Dean turned around, looking so embarrassed and small it made Castiel’s heart swell. _Stupid Dean._

“I-I’m sorry, Cas. I should’ve stopped them yesterday. And I’m sorry for picking on you if you really hated it that much. I—um—”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you, Dean. I forgive you. But why did you pick on me all this time? Why be nice now?”

“Have you checked your phone?”

“What?”

Dean blushed _. Dean Winchester blushed._ “Ch-check your phone.”

Castiel took his phone out. The contacts were open and _OHMYGODNOWAY._ “You gave me your number,” he stated.

“There’s—there’s more.”

Castiel looked at the notes section. It read:

_Call me sometime_

_–Dean xx_

Castiel shot his head up, checks tinting red. “What?”

“I’m sorry I was picking on you, Cas. I’ve always really liked you. I—I didn’t know any other way to talk to you. I—um—this was the only way I could get your attention.”

“You—”

“And you look so—um—look so cute all mad and flustered. I couldn’t help wanting to see that face. I mean, I probably don’t deserve any of your time since I hurt you, but I needed to set things straight. I, um—well—I wanna go out with you.”

Castiel felt like he was going to pass out. Dean Winchester wanted to talk to him. Dean Winchester called him cute. Dean Winchester liked him. Dean wanted to _date_ him.

“Say something, I’m so nervous right now.” Dean laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Is that why you were so giggly while you were bullying—no— _teasing_ me?”

“Teasing? I wouldn’t put it that way—”

Castiel laughed. “You were teasing me! Dean Winchester, school’s loudest and proudest, decided to act like a preschooler! Stealing my stuff and using every excuse to get close to me while laughing about it—”

Dean was completely red in the face, looking down in embarrassment. “Y-yeah, you’re right.”

“You’re so cute.”

Dean snapped his head up.

“Why didn’t you just talk to me, stupid? I have the hugest crush on you. I’ve looked up to you.”

“W-what? Really? Even after everything—?”

“Yes, you idiot. I’ll go out with you.”

The bell rang which meant that first period was going to start soon.

“We should get to class, huh?”

“Meet me here during break?”

Dean nodded and grinned. “Yeah, yeah.”

“And we’ll have a proper conversation. No funny stuff.” Castiel opened his locker.

“No promises there, you’re too cute when you get pissed.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes.

Dean laughed. “See? Totally cute.”

Castiel blushed. “Get to class Dean.”

“I’m waiting for you. We have first period together.”

Castiel grabbed a notebook and closed his locker. “Thanks.”

“I can’t promise I won’t poke your shoulder during first period, though.”

“I can’t promise I will mind.”


End file.
